You Could Be My Hero, If Only I Could Let Go
by Writteninthestars08
Summary: A short piece on Lux and Sam. How I imagine the first day back at school would have been after Thanksgiving weekend. This is a more angsty piece for me, but I think I did an ok job on it. Please R&R? It'll make me happy.


"Hey Cinderella," Sam called down the hall as he jogged to catch up to Lux. "Where you heading so fast?"

"None of your business." Lux shot back, still angry over what had happened on Thanksgiving.

"Come on, Lux. I've said I'm sorry for blackmailing you about Mr. Daniels. What else do you want?" Sam asked as he kept pace with Lux.

"Honestly?" She asked, coming to a sudden stop and spinning on her heals to face him.

"Yeah," Sam answered with a look of sincerity. "I wanna know what I can do."

Lux took in the boy standing before her. He truly did look sorry, but this was Sam, egotistical, arrogant, and cocky. All the qualities she couldn't stand in a guy. All the qualities she had avoided in a guy, up until now. She was suppose to be with Eric, although things had been rocky between them since dinner that fateful night. The night everyone had almost found out about them, the student and the teacher who should never have been together. Ever since that night they had been keeping there distance, and Lux had a feeling their relationship wouldn't be lasting much longer. In fact she had a voice mail waiting for her on her cell that she was sure was from Eric. A voice mail that would say it was all over, everything. With everything Lux had risked for their relationship, the times they had almost been caught, even the time she made Tasha take the blame for a motel they stayed at when they missed a fairy back one time. So why wasn't she more upset about all this? That could all be summed up into one word, or rather name, Sam. The boy standing in front of her staring at her and waiting for an answer. The boy who was opening himself up to vulnerability when he was around her. The boy that somehow she had started to develop feelings for.

Lux took a deep breath before answering. "There's nothing you can do Sam. It's too late." She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. "How is it too late? Did someone find out? What happened?" He asked in a rush, genuine concern on his face.

"No, nobody found out." Lux answered reassuring him. "It's just whatever happens is my responsibility to deal with. I chose this, and I have to deal with the consequences."

"You don't have to handle this alone Lux." He offered, looking her straight in the eyes. "No matter how much of a jerk I was to you in the beginning, I don't wanna see you get hurt. You've gotta know that."

"I know, and I do," Lux replied back, looking up into Sam's eyes that were shining with what looked like hope. "But this is still something I have to do on my own."

Any trace of hope that Sam had in his eyes the moment before was now only a faint glimmer. He didn't know what else to say as he watched Lux turn to walk away. "I'm sorry." She said as she backed away, starting her walk back towards the front of the school, and towards home.

"You know where to find me." Sam commented, as she started to walk away.

Lux stopped for a second, turning back around, "I know." She answered, a slightly broken smile on her face as she turned away once again. Leaving Sam standing in his spot watching her go. Part of him wishing he had never tried to open up and let anyone in again, and a stronger part that was saying it was Lux, and it was worth the risk. He had to try, or he would regret it later on.

A single tear slid down Lux's cheek as she walked away realizing Sam had probably just opened himself up for the first time in a long while, and she had shut him out, left him in the cold. What kind of person had she become? She mentally kicked herself for her behavior. This wasn't like her, but then again, she never felt like herself around Sam. There was just something he did to her, someway that he made her feel almost like a little child again, afraid to let anyone to close, for fear of hurting them, or of getting hurt herself. And the bigger fear, that her heart could shatter into a thousand pieces again, just like it had when Bug left. She had trusted him, and look where that had gotten her. Alone and confused. Yet even after all that, she still wanted to take a chance on Sam. Which just might be what scared her the most. The fear of once again facing the unknown.

**A/N**

**Just a little angsty Sam/Lux one shot. Based off of the song "Broken Arrow" by Pixie Lott. I suggest listening to it either while you read this or even after. I hope you all enjoy it. :) And I can't believe there aren't any other stories for these two yet. :o LUX fanfic writers definitely need to get on that. ;D**

**Anyways as much as I LOVE Lux&Jones together, I have to admit Sam and Lux would make one heck of a cute couple. Plus they both have the whole troubled past thing going on. ;) I'm so sad to see the show ending now. :'( Just when we start to get more of a back story on Lux. Stupid CW! Why must you cancel such a good show? :/ Oh and just incase you hadn't figured it out by now, I really hate Lux and Eric together. No offense to those who like them. I do like Eric as a character on his own lol :)**

**-Renee**


End file.
